dokifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nerdguy99/SAMPLE
Here is a sample of my Fanfic: Team Doki Saves Atlantis-Chapter One It was yet another day, as the team and I returned to the clubhouse from another awesome adventure. Otto began to slow the plane down for a gentle landing, dispite Fico's Bouncer Junior bouncing around and reeking havok on board. As we landed, Annabella managed to catch Bouncer Junior and save us from that insane ball. "heh. sorry guys." Fico said as he was handed the ball back. "You stay here in my bag." Fico said giggling. We couldn't help but do the same. At least we were safe and sound. Plus, we didn't crash this time! "Okay guys, here go buckle up!" Otto exclaimed from the pilot seat. We all placed on our seatbelts and braced for a landing. I always call it a perfect landing just to bring his spirits up and not hurt his feelings, but to be honest with you, his landing could improve some. We managed to land perfectly fine with a smooth water glide. I let out a sigh of relief thanking God we landed without a problem. We climbed out and I met Gabby inside the clubhouse. It was already dark and we decided to stay the night there. Mundi rushed upstairs to grab the sleeping bags as Otto and Fico made dinner. I decided to sit outside on the swing out back to do some star gazing. I watch as the stars begin to align with the moon. the full moon was a bit blue, but it lit up the night sky like a fluorescent light bulb. I hear the sound of foot steps approaching me. I turn to my right to see Gabby smiling. "Mind if I join you Doki?" I smiled at her in return. I felt a lot of things for Gabby and they were all very positive. She was an amzing friend to me. "Sure!" I said as I let her sit in my lap. I didn't mind this considdering we were only friends. Deep down though I have had much stringer feelings for Gabby, yet didn't want to wierd her out. "Wow! this is so amazing!" She said in wonder. I looked at her smiling. Gabby locked her gaze on mine and blushed. "heh, Doki? Are you okay?" I let my gaze go away quickly. "heh, yeah...I'm okay." I replied. "I was only zoning off." I watch her sarcastic smile cross her face as she placed her hoof on my paw. I blushed so red, anyone around us could see. She begins to lean toward me. "Gabby, What are you-?" my lips were touched by hers and I felt shock in my body for a second, then gave in and returned the passion. "It is a special thank you for being so amazing. Doki, you may not know it, but just because I act like a smarty pants sometimes, doesn't mean that I can handle things alone. Without you by my side, I am nothing. You are more than just a friend to me. You have shown me your heart, and I now must give mine. I love you Doki!" Gabby spoke Softly. I gaze upon her eyes and felt something in return. Gabby was amzing in every single way. Then again, I couldn't hold back. I had to tell her how I felt. As soon as I opened my mouth to speak, Otto called us inside frantically. "you guys need to see this! its a call form one of our explorers." Category:Blog posts